Ambivalence
by Tensai-Teki Kuroneko
Summary: When two antagonistic characters are trapped in an elevator, will their differences drive them insane, or will an unlikely friendship bloom? Oneshot.


**AMBIVALENCE**

_**~Tensai -Teki Kuroneko~**_

Anna again! Here is another fiction. I wanted to go for something a bit different here. Though starting on a bland note, it takes a warm turn.

Characters: Mayuri K. and Yachiru K.  
Genre: Humor and Friendship.

Beta-Reader: Andreya Halms / D. Kone (Thanks a lot!)

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. This account is written only for the purpose of entertainment. The author claims no right of the characters or certain qualities they may possess. The characters and their personalities belong to Tite Kubo. The author only owns the setting, the ideas and the plot. Under no circumstances, may the work, in parts or as whole, be copied or reproduced prior to approval by the author. In all cases, credit must be give to the author. Any violation of the above will not be tolerated.

Summary: When two antagonistic characters are trapped in an elevator, will their differences drive them insane, or will an unlikely friendship bloom? Oneshot.

* * *

Exhausted from the day's work, Twelfth Squad Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi entered the elevator on the fifty-third floor of his laboratory without bothering to look at the former occupant. He pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Hiyaa, Mayurin!"

He glanced at the pink haired lieutenant. Not too fond of engaging himself in a conversation unless it was highly necessary, he did not return the greeting. Yachiru, though noticing the rudeness, quickly whipped out a lollipop and began sucking at it with a grin. Mayuri was soon disturbed by the constant slurping noises being produced by his neighbor. Already annoyed by the inefficiency of his squad members, he was in no mood to tolerate any more disturbance.

"Stop this! No food items are allowed in twelfth squad's premises!" Mayuri gave a rude glare in her direction.

Yachiru paused and looked above. She licked it even more noisily, wanting to get revenge for the hostility shown before.

"Shut up! Who the hell allowed this animal here? I can't stand_ it_ for a moment."

The Gods were either being highly sadistic today, or they had a very old rivalry with the scientist. The lights flickered a bit and the lift stopped with a jerk. Yachiru looked at the roof of the lift, confused. Mayuri face-palmed and pressed the emergency button. Help would arrive soon. Probably.

"Hey, Mayurin, seems like the lift stopped."

"I know!" Mayuri said, irritated. His lab assistants couldn't even maintain the spirit particle accelerator, let alone an elevator.

"You guys can't even build a nice elevator that I can amuse myself with!" Yachiru pouted.

Kurotsuchi was thinking of destroying the lift with a Kido spell. Just as he was about to lift his finger, a distant memory resurfaced, and the view was switched to a recollection via ripples.

"Kurotsuchi, I am saying this for the last time. Cut down on your laboratory expenditure. The budget of the twelfth squad is already thrice of what is allotted to other squads, save the eleventh squad, yet you ask for emergency funds at least twice every month."

"I am not a filthy miser in the name of science. If my experiments need extra funds, I will get them. Why don't you cut down eleventh squad's allowance? That may prevent them from performing their barbaric acts."

"That may be said for you. You have been using unsuspecting Shinigami recruits for your experiments. How can that be explained?"

"They are useless if they are stupid enough to fall for Nemu's schemes."

Yamamoto slammed his stick loudly on to the floor.

"No more excuses. I have decided that any extra budgets from now on shall be cut from your own salary. Have I been understood?"

'Yes." Mayuri venomously replied.

Ripples took Mayuri back to the present. He mused. He was already running short of funds, even after using half of his salary. He can't risk avoidable destruction of the building. Yet, the slurping was getting on his nerves.

"Oi."

"Yes?"

"Why are you so boorish, like Zaraki?"

"Ken-chan is not bad!"

"I don't think so."

A pause ensued. Yachiru's lollipop was finished. She then took out some crunchy cookies from her sleeves.

Crunch. Munch. Scrunch.

To control himself, Mayuri focused on his current predicament. Then busied himself with the state of spirit particles density.

Running out of his already limited patience, Mayuri, for the first time in his life, exclaimed to the heavens in despair, "Why me?"

"You know, Mayurin, this is why Kenny doesn't like you." This caught Kurotsuchi's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"You just go on saying that Kenny, Baldy Yun-Yun and others are savages. You don't even know them properly." Saying this, Yachiru frowned.

"I don't think my opinion would change even if I knew them."

Yachiru stood up. She furrowed her brows and shouted:

"You are wrong! Kenny hates people who are cruel for no reason and he respects his opponents! You can't judge people just based on their interests! It's not like we can control it!"

"And why can't you?"

Yachiru was not the one to back down now.

"Can you control your love for science?"

"I choose not to."

"You are mean!"

Mayuri was conscience-stricken, if that was possible for him. He slightly regretted involving Yachiru in this business. The great scientist of Gotei 13 is being given lectures in human etiquette! And from whom? Zaraki's daughter! And, he was not able to figure out an appropriate reply. One of the sharpest brains in the Soul Society was not able to outwit a mere child. This was outrageous! Another pause followed. By this time, either Yachiru's snack supplies were drained, or she was in no mood to eat. This made him feel even more guilty.

"Where is everyone?" Yachiru exclaimed, wanting to get out as soon as possible.

"Outside the lift." Mayuri's obvious remark produced a glare in return.

"Another reason why Ken chan hates you!"

Damn it. She was angry again. Changing the topic, Mayuri said;

"They are a bunch of fools. It will take them another ten minutes at least."

"You can't use such words for your own squad members!"

"Why not? They work under me. I can treat them as I wish."

"No, you can't. They will never respect you if you don't treat them nicely!"

Mayuri was left speechless. In another attempt to divert Yachiru's mind, he said;

"Want to eat something?" He pulled out an Anman that he had kept for an emergency from his haori's sleeve and gave it to her. Unlike other Shinigami who were well aware of never _ever_ consuming or touching something handed to them by Nemu or Kurotsuchi himself, Yachiru just looked towards him, opening her mouth slightly on this unexpected response. Embarrassed with his so out-of-character actions, Kurotsuchi looked away. Yachiru swiftly took the bun and tore it in half. Mayuri glanced in her direction, watching her peculiar behavior. Yachiru, without saying a word, raised one half towards Kurotsuchi and said,

"You must be hungry too, ne?"

Mayuri, not willing to respond harshly to such a benevolent offer, took it. Yachiru grinned and cheered;

"Itadakimasu!"

And she gobbled up the whole snack in one go. Mayuri was amused by her capricious behavior. He too ate his portion and for the rest of the time busied himself in watching the peculiar child's antics.

Suddenly the lift started moving with a jerk and the door opened in a short while. The hall was filled with his assistants and Nemu who was watching Mayuri with her emotionless eyes, perhaps waiting for his outburst. He walked out of the lift without saying anything. His assistants began apologizing for their mistakes.

Mayuri, without responding to any of them, turned around and smiled towards the pink haired child.

Perhaps, the Gods were not mocking him at all.

* * *

Done~! Autumn Hues will be updated in the _next_ five days. I loved writing this ficlet. :D Thanks for reading!

Reviewing shall be highly appreciated.

Till then,

Nyaaa~ ne!

TTK


End file.
